The present invention relates to a light color and intensity modulation system for use with a color light projector.
It is well known that when exposed to a light or sound pulsation with a frequency falling in the range of human brainwave (about 2 Hz to 20 Hz), a subject will have a tendency to himself generate brainwaves of the same frequency through an effect known as entrainment or photic driving. A further discussion of this effect can be found in the book, "Megabrain", by M. Hutchison (pages 224-227, 1976, ISBN 0-345-34175-9). Specific brainwave frequencies being associated with different mind states, the subject may indirectly be led towards these mind states through this brainwave induction. A light projection system can be used to generate light color an intensity pulsations in the brainwave frequency range (2 Hz to 20 Hz).
There currently exists light pulsation devices for the purpose of entrainment or photic driving, which usually use small lights within goggles applied close to the eyes. Of course, the goggles obstruct the vision of the subject and can be uncomfortable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a light color and intensity modulation system which can project the light pulsation over the whole environment surrounding the subject. It is another object of the invention to provide a system of the above-mentioned type, wherein the light color is pulsated to produce new induction effects.